Under the Cherry Blossom
by Pinkdellic
Summary: Siapa yang menyangkan pertemuan singkat mereka akan merubah kehidupan sempurna Akashi Seijuro. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya, alunan biola itu, tatapan itu, serta seunyaman itu. "Kise Ryouta.. Siapa dia?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki I don't own anything -w- just the story

**A/n**: ini fanfic bahasa indonesia aku yang pertama tsuu.. jadi maaf kalau ada kesalah EYD yang buat sakit mata..

ini juga kayaknya termasuk song fic (?) ._. maaf ya pinktsuu ga terlalu ngerti dunia perffa-an /digampar/ masih newbie o('-')O based dari lagu Yume Sakura

* * *

_One night, I heard the sound of trembling strings_

_From under the cherry blossoms_

_In merely a moment_

_The story of our love began_

"Akashi - kun mau kemana? Ini sudah hampir malam." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat terhadap sesorang pria bermata merah yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Aku hanya keluar sebentar , aku ingin menghirup udara segar." Jawabnya. Furihata pemuda pemilik rambut berwarna coklat itu tahu, jika Akashi sudah mengatakan akan melakukan sesuatu tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya. "Baiklah aku akan ikut menemani Akashi - kun." Ia sudah bersiap - siap akan menemani tuan mudanya sampai ia mendengar sebuah perintah mutlak yang tidak mungkin tidak ia lakukan. "Tidak usah Kouki aku ingin sendiri saat ini, lagipula siapa nanti yang akan memberitahu Atsushi kalau aku tidak ada."

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah pendek itu berjalan perlahan, menikmati segarnya angin sore itu. Tanpa Akashi sadari, dia sudah sampai di suatu taman yang dipenuhi pohon bunga sakura. "Indah..." bisiknya pelan. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura perlahan berguguran, terbang bagaikan sekelompok kunang - kunang yangg menari ditengah indahnya malam musim panas.

Berada di tempat seperti ini benar - benar bisa menenangkan hatinya, _tidak_. Ini tidak mengartikan bahwa seorang Akashi Seijirou sedan menghadapi sesuatu masalah. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa sedang berhadapan dengan suatu masalah, bahkan ketika dia diharuskan menikah dengan seseorang yang sudah ditunjukkan akan menjadi suaminya, Murasakibara Atsushi, sahabat kecilnya, bukanlah suatu masalah.

Sampai saat ini, tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Akashi melakukan kesalahan. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengubah keputusannya. Apa yang sudah ia katakan adalah mutlak, suatu keharusan yang harus dilaksanakan. Tiba - tiba terdengar alunan gesekan biola memecahkan keheningan. 'hmph.. siapa yang berani menginjakan kakinya di taman ku.' Tunggu taman ini belum manjadi milik akashi, ya belum.

Seperti dituntun oleh alunan biola misterius itu, tanpa sadar kaki Akashi perlahan melangkah menuju ke arah sumber suara tersebut. "Laki - laki.." serunya lirih. "Siapa dia?" Akashi merasa ditarik, ditarik oleh alunan melodi yang dihasilkan laki - laki berambut kuning itu dengan biolanya. Ia berjalan maju, ingin melihat wajah sang pengalun melodi.

Pemuda itu benar - benar menghayati permainan biolanya, matanya terpejam, badannya bergerak perlahan, jari - jari kirinya bergerak dengan gemulai berpindah dari satu senar ke senar yang lain, hingga menghasilkan melodi yang indah dibantu dengan gesekan busur biola yang ia pegang ditangan kanannya.

Sungguh pertunjukan yang memukau. Taman ini bagaikan sebuah panggung terbuka untuknya. kelopak - kelopak bunga yang berterbangan bagaikan ikut menari di bawah alunan melodi yangg dihasilkan biola pemuda berambut kuning itu. Akashi tidak bisa menarik perhatiannya dari pemuda itu. Bola mata merahnya menatap kagum terhadap pemuda yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui asal usulnya. Akashi masih dalam lamunannya hingga angin menyibak kan rambutnya. "Ungh." Ia kesampingkan rambutnya meletakkannya di belakang telinganya. Ketika ia akan melihat sang pemuda pemain biola itu lagi, disaat itulah manik kuning dan merah itu bertemu.

.

.

_Everything became colored_

_For he wrapped me in his colors_

_Happiness was painted in my heart_

_When I thought it had all crumbled_

.

.

"Heee... Jadi dari tadi kau sudah memperhatikan aku dari tadi?"

Akashi tidak mengerti, bagaimana caranya hingga mereka berdua akhirnya bisa duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon sakura seperti ini. "Kalau tahu ada laki - laki semanis ini melihat permainan ku, Aku bisa bermain lebih bagus lagi tsuu..." Ia mengembungkan pipinya, ada sedikit kekecewaan tersirat dari nadanya berbicara. "Siapa yang kau bilang manis?" Tanya Akashi. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah aku, sebaiknya kau hati - hati dalam berbicara atau gunting ini bisa melukai wajah mu."

"Hieee... Kau membawa benda berbahaya seperti itu? tidak manis tsuu." Tapi bukannya meminta maaf pemuda itu malah berdiri dari tempatnya dan duduk di depan Akashi. "Tidak, kau memang manis, apalagi mata mu, indah sekali." Sebuah senyuman disertai tatapan yang hangat tersirat diwajahnya. Apabila Akashi adalah seseorang perempuan normal, sudah bisa dipastikan mukanya akan memerah, malu, dipandang oleh seseorang yang begitu tampan bagaikan pangeran dalam cerita dongeng anak - anak. Tapi bukanlah Akashi namanya kalau dia menunjukan suatu ekspresi malu, apalagi didepan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu. Namamu siapa ?"

"Sebelum bertanya nama seseorang, bukankah seharusnya kau mengenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut kuning itu. "Ahahah maafkan kelancangan ku tuan muda. Namaku Kise Ryouta, 20 tahun dan senang sekali bermain biola." serunya dan sekali lagi, dia tersenyum untuknya. Hangat.. perasaan itu muncul lagi, perasaan yang aneh. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang menyelimutinya, memberikan dia kehangatan dan kenyamanan.

"Hmmm.. matamu.. Kuning?" Akashi langsung sadar dari lamunannya. Dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan matanya. Bukan karena malu, hanya saja dia tidak suka jika orang lain, yang menurutnya tidak pantas, melihat matanya, mata _Heterochrom_-nya. "_Heterochromia _ya? Unik sekali, cantik." Ucap Kise, sepertinya lupa akan ancaman Akashi mengenai gunting yang bisa saja melukai wajahnya. Akashi yang terkejut, menatap kembali kedua manik kuning tersebut.

"Kuning dan merah, seperti kita tsuu. Kau tidak usah menyembunyikannya mereka manis kok."

"...Hentikan pujian manis dan cantik itu, atau aku akan benar - benar melukaimu dengan guntingku." Ancam Akashi. Ada rasa tidak suka didalam hatinya ketika Kise memujinya, dia memang tidak suka jika ada sesorang yang menyebutnya cantik, manis atau pujian _feminis_ lainnya. Tapi ini berbeda, ada rasa ketakutan dibalik rasa benci yang dia rasakan, ya Akashi Seijuro baru saja mengakui bahwa dia takut dengan laki - laki di depannya ini. Bukan karena sepertinya dia bisa memukulnya atau menusuknya sampai mati, mana mungkin laki - laki dengan wajah selembut ini serta dapat memainkan biola begitu indahnya dapat melukainya, belum lagi dia terlihat lemah.

Akashi Seijuro bukanlah laki - laki yang dapat dengan mudah luluh dengan satu sentuhan kebaikan, satu sentuhan lembut dan satu senyuman hangat. Apalagi cinta dalam pandangan pertama, apa itu? bagaimana bisa seseorang merasakan jatuh cinta hanya dalam satu kali pandangan, benar - benar tidak logis. Baru beberapa menit saja dia dan Kise berbicara, pemuda berambut kuning ini sudah berhasil membuatnya merasakan berbagai hal aneh. Mulai dari mengagumi seseorang, merasakan kehangatan dihatinya, dan sekarang apa ini, ketika Kise memuji matanya, rasanya ada sedikit pukulan yang ia rasakan di jantungnya. 'Laki - laki ini aneh mengerikan.' pikirnya.

"Kau pasti orang baru disini, kalau tidak mengetahui aku siapa." kata Akashi, matanya menatap Kise tegas, seraya berkata 'Aku bukan orang biasa.' Kise yang memang polos, atau bodoh tepatnya, hanya menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jika saja ada penduduk yang melihat kejadian ini bisa dikatakan, penduduk itu akan segera mencari keluarga atau kerabat Kise dan menyuruh nya segera menyiapkan proses pemakaman.

Seluruh penduduk kota ini sudah tahu siapakah Akashi Seijuro. Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi, yang terkenal akan kesuksesannya dalam bisnis tekstil, khususnya di bagian yukata. Tunangan dari Murasakibara Atsushi, yang tidak lain penerus keluarga Murasakibara yang juga tidak kalah sukses dengan bisnisnya. Tidak ada yang berani melawan kedua keluarga besar itu. Walaupun dengan sosoknya yang kecil, tapi Akashi tidak akan segan-segan untuk menusuk seseorang dengan guntingnya jika memang diperlukan.

"Aku memang bukan orang asli daerah sini, aku hanya menemani kakakku dia ada urusan dengan seseorang disini." Jawab Kise, diperhatikannya muka Akashi, terutama matanya. Unik.. Belum pernah ia melihat mata _heterochrom_, dan pemuda berambut merah ini memilikinya. Merah dan kuning. Kise sangat menyukai kuning, ia merasa warna kuning adalah miliknya, mungkin ini karena dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang memang berbeda dengan dirinya. Merah, merah mungkin bukan warna-nya namun, warna ini sangat cocok dengan laki - laki dihadapannya. Sangat kontras sekali dengan kulit putihnya, indah. Tanpa Kise sadari tangan nya mengelus rambut merah halus itu, menyingkirkan kelopak bunga sakura yang tergeletak disurai merah tersebut.

Mata Akashi terbelalak, terkejut dengan tindakan pemuda di depan nya, walaupun ekspresinya masih biasa - biasa saja. "Aaa.. Maaf maaf." ucap Kise ketika sadar akan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. "Rambutmu begitu indah, jadi aku reflek ingin mengelusnya." Sadar atau tidakkah dia bahwa Akashi sudah benar - benar menggenggam guntingnya. Kalau saja tidak ada teriakan itu pasti wajah tampan Kise sudah terluka oleh sabetan guntingnya.

"Kiseee!"

Panggil seseorang dengan suara khas yang Kise kenal. "Upss.. suara itu." Ucap kise lirih. Segera ia berdiri dari posisinya, menaruh kembali biolanya yang dari tadi tergeletak ke dalam kotaknya. "Sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi" ucapnya. "sudah malam, cepatlah pulang, tidak baik laki - laki semanis kau pulang terlalu malam." Ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Akashi yang sepertinya belum merasa ingin pulang. "Kau masih berhutang nama mu tuan muda." Ia berhenti sesaat, membalikan badanya, memberikan satu senyuman terakhir untuk pemuda berambut merah yang masih duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Namun siapa sangka senyuman itu akan menjadi sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan ketika Akashi berdiri dari duduknya dan membuka mulutnya. "Akashi.. Akashi Seijuro."

"Sampai jumpa lagi Akashichi."

* * *

Yosh ini ending untuk chapter 1...

Pinktsuu mau minta maaf ya kalau ada kesalah kata atau typo dan EYD yang bertebaran di cerita di atas..

repiew sangat diterimaa bikin semangat gitu maksudnya tsuu

Begitu pula kritik yang membangun..

tpi jangan samapi ngeflame(?) ya .-.-.-.-. kokoro pinktsuu ga kuat sama flame..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki I don't own anything -w- just the story

**A/n**: mohon dimaklumkan jika ada kesalah eyd dan typo yg bertebaran..

* * *

_I believe that this (happiness) will be forever_

_But I can't be always like a child_

_I have to be mature... but I am afraid_

_I might lose my awkward grace_

_._

_._

"Akachin?"

"Akachin?" sang pemilik nama pun akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya. Mata merahnya manatap wajah si pemilik suara. "Akachin? kau tidak apa-apa? ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau melamun apa kau tidak enak badan?" Pemilik rambut ungu itu bertanya, matanya menatap Akashi, khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa Atsushi, hanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran, tidak begitu penting." ucap Akashi.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu menundukkan kepalanya, mecium pipi pasangannya. "Syukurlah, aku tidak ingin Akachin sakit." ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan lagi-lagi bukan senyuman sang tunangan yang terlintas, melainkan senyuman pemuda berambut kuning yang belum lama ia kenal. "Akachin?" Panggil Murasakibara, lagi-lagi dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya. "Akachin, kau melamun lagi, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar, sepertinya Akachin membutuhkan udara segar."

Pasangan itu berjalan perlahan, jika saja berita pertunangan keduanya tidak tersebar, tidak akan ada yang sadar, bahwa keduanya sudah bertunangan. Mereka lebih terlihat sebagai tuan muda dengan pelayan pribadinya, ya walau sosok Murasakibara sangat jauh dari _image_ seorang pelayan. Meskipun mereka sudah bertunangan, untuk berpegangan tangan di depan umum, bukanlah hal yang akan dilakukan Akashi, Murasakibara pun tidak terlalu memedulikannya, hanya dengan memiliki atau bisa dikatakan menjadi milik Akashi, itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Akachin, aku dengar dari pelayan-pelayan di rumah mu, mereka bilang beberapa hari ini, Akachin senang sekali pergi keluar, tepatnya di sore hari benarkah?" tanya Murasakibara memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Memang, semenjak hari itu, Akashi selalu meluangkan waktunya di sore hari untuk bertemu, ah maksudnya berjalan menikmati pemandangan taman bunga sakura dan secara kebetulan ia bertemu Kise yang sedang bermain biolanya lagi.

.

.

_**Flashback..**_

"Akashichi.. dengaaar, masa hari ini aku dipaksa untuk mengikuti rapat membosankan itu tsuu." ucap kise sambil mencibirkan bibirnya. Akashi sudah biasa mendengarkan rengakan-rengekan kekanak-kanakan Kise. Setelah bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya, Ia baru tahu bahwa Kise adalah salah satu calon penerus bisnis keluarga Kasamatsu. "Tentu saja kau harus ikut dalam rapat itu, kalau tidak, kau bisa kehilangan kepemimpinan bisnis keluargamu." Jawab Akashi datar. Yang diberitahu malah semakin mencibirkan bibirnya, memalingkan mukanya dari pemuda di sampingnya. "Tidak mau tsuu, aku memang tidak mau menjadi pebisnis aku mau jadi pemusik tsuu." ucapnya. "Lagi pula kalau aku ikut rapat itu, aku tidak bisa bertemu Akashichi di sini." Sahut Kise sambil tersenyum. "Aku kesini bukan untuk bertemu dengan mu, aku hanya menyukai tempat ini." sambung Akashi. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban cepat sang pemilik mata _Heterochrom _itu. "Hentikan tawamu tidak ada yang lucu Ryouta." seketika Akashi mengeluarkan gunting kecil merahnya dari balik lengan kimononya, mengarahkannya kepada pemuda berambut kuning disebelahnya.

"Araa.. Gunting itu lagii, kenapa Akashichi selalu bawa gunting itu sih?" Kise langsung menghentikan tawanya, masih teringat rasanya, ketika gunting itu hampir, hampir saja melukai wajahnya. "Untuk berjaga-jaga, jika aku bertemu seseorang yang mesum seperti kau." Jawab Akashi, diikuti dengan wajah terkejut Kise. "Aku tidak mesuum tsuuu!" seru Kise, sedikit berteriak.

Berisik, itulah pendapat Akashi terhadap Kise, berbeda sekali dengannya. Akashi dikenal sebagai pemuda yang selalu menghadapi apapun dengan pun selalu sopan, setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan akan terlihat anggun dan elegan.

Akashi menyukai ketenangan, dan orang seperti Kise adalah salah satu orang yang akan dihindarinya, namun jika bersama Kise ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna. Kise seperti mempunyai pesona sendiri, dia pasti seseorang yang diberkati karena, bisa membuat seseorang Akashi Seijuro bisa meladeninya sampai saat ini. Diliriknya pemuda disampingnya, 'Masih saja merengek, benar-benar seperti anak kecil' serunya dalam hati.

"Akashichi, menghiraukan aku lagi!"

"Hmph." Akashi menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, menahan tawanya yang akan keluar. Kise yang menyadari itu langsung melihat ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya, sedikit senyuman terlintas di wajahnya. "Akashichi, senang ya?" Ucap Kise bahagia, matanya seakan tersenyum hangat memandang wajah pemuda bersurai merah disebelahnya. Akashi sedikit kaget, namun tetap dapat menjaga ekspressi tenang wajahnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa lihat Akashichi tertawa."

"Siapa yang.."

Belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kise segera berdiri dari tempatnya, badannya sudah berada dalam posisi siap memainkan biolanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Karena hari ini aku bisa lihat tawa Akashichi, aku akan memainkan satu lagu lagi dan ini spesial untuk Akashichi."

_**End of Flashack**_

.

.

'Lagi-lagi Akachin melamun.' Seru Murasakibara dalam hati. Matanya melihat ke arah tunangannya yang mematung memandang pohon bunga sakura dengan pandangan yang kosong. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, dari kedatangan mereka di taman bunga sakura ini. Perjalanan mereka sangatlah hening, hanya suara hembusan angin serta hentakan kaki mereka yang dapat terdengar, hingga Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyentuh salah satu batang pohon sakura, hingga akhirnya terhanyut dalam lamunannya

Murasakibara yang merasa tidak suka dengan keadaan itu mendatangi pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Mata ungu miliknya menatap punggung kecil di hadapannya. Ia tidak akan berbohong, Ia benar-benar menyukai pemuda di depannya, orang yang dari dulu selalu bersamanya. Ketika mendengar kabar dia akan bertunangan dengannya, sudah bisa dipastikan betapa bahagianya dia. Namun, Murasakibara bukanlah orang yang bodoh dibalik pribadinya yang acuh. Dia tahu bagaimana Akashi, bagaimana pemikirannya terhadap pertunangan ini. Akashi tidak akan menolaknya, selain pertunangan ini akan memajukan bisnis keluarganya, mereka juga sudah kenal sedari kecil namun, bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian pemuda berambut ungu ini.

"Seijuro, apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" ucapnya lirih, mengontrol volume suaranya serendah mungkin.

Lamunan Akashi buyar bersamaan dengan tangan besar Murasakibara yang mengelus kepalanya, menyingkirkan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di rambutnya. _deja vu,_ keadaan ini persis sekali ketika kise menyentuhnya untuk yang pertama kali. "Indah ya, Akachin, sepertinya menyenangkan kalau kita berpiknik disini." ucap Murasakibara, Akashi yang masih sedikit kaget hanya mengangguk pelan. 'Lagi-lagi wajahnya muncul.'

Perjalanan keduanya pun berlanjut, kali ini dengan berpegangan tangan. Murasakibara tidak ingin Akashi terhanyut dalam lamunannya lagi. Akashi pun setuju. Ia hanya ingin perjalanan ini cepat berakhir dan, mengingat taman ini sangat jarang di datangin orang, dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disini selain mereka berdua, ia pun tidak menolaknya. Syukurlah Kise belum datang, ia tidak ingin pemuda itu melihatnya sekarang, mengetahui hubungannya dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tidak untuk saat ini."

* * *

Pertama Pinktsuu mau bilang terima kasih buat para reader yang sudah rela baca cerita iniii seneng banget tsuu rasanya ceritanya ada yang baca lolz..

dan makasih lebih banyak(?) buat yg review...

dan maaf yaa kalau chapter yg ini ga memuaskan atau lebih parah ancur nya ._. .

terus... uhm karena ada sedikit kesalahan alur cerita.. maka... ada sedikit perubahan.. tokoh untuk chapter selanjutnya

jadi kuroko bukan pelayan akashi.. /maaf yaa pinktsu bener" ceroboh tsuu ga teliti dalam memeriksa plotnya.../

jadi kedepannya.. kuroko bukan pelayan pribadanya akashi lagi (?) tpi punya peran lain.. yak segitu aja..

komen sangat di terima tsuu kritik yang membangun juga diterimaa


	3. Chapter 3

_Can I be allowed to throw everything away_

_And just live for your sake?_

_I will definitely have a different dream tomorrow_

_Without you, it'll be a colorless dream world_

.

.

Tak ada satu katapun yang terucap diantara mereka, ya jika Akashi Seijuuro dan ayahnya sudah berada dalam satu ruangan, jangan harap siapapun yang melihatnya akan melihat suatu interaksi normal antara ayah dan anak. "Bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini?" tanya ayahnya, memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan bertemakan eropa ini. "Semua berjalan lancar seperti biasa ayah." Jawab Akashi singkat, tanpa menatap balik pandangan ayahnya. Ia tahu ayahnya bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengkhawatirkan hal kecil seperti itu, ini bukan maksud dari pembicaraannya untuk malam ini.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Atsushi?"

Pembicaraan ini lagi, jika bisa dikatakan Akashi sedikit muak mendengar pertanyaan ini tapi, ia tahu ayahnya hanya ingin semuanya lancar, seperti perhitungannya. "Baik-baik saja." Sejenak keheningan itu kembali, hanya terdengar suara dentingan pisau dan garpu yang menyentuh piring diantara keduanya. "Bagus, ingat pertunangan ini sangat penting untuk kesuksesan perusahaan Akashi."

"Ya ayah, aku mengerti."

.

.

Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Akashi pun akan berakhir. Rapat hari ini berakhir sedikit lebih lama dari yang dia perkirakan lalu, dengan kedatangan Atsushi yang mendadak, belum lagi dengan kegiatan ekstranya di taman pohon sakura itu. 'Beberapa hari lagi keluarga Murasakibara akan datang berkunjung, persiapkan dirimu' ucapan ayahnya pada saat makan malam masih terngingan di telinganya.

Sampai detik ini dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu begitu dalam, semenjak ayahnya memberitahunya bahwa dia akan ditunangkan dengan Murasakibara, Akashi hanya melaksanakan perintahnya saja, tidak ada sedikit pun rasa penolakan, ia merasa itu adalah tugas, tugasnya sebagai salah satu keluarga Akashi.

"Katakan Kouki, menurutmu cinta itu apa?" Tanya Akashi, terhadap pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang menyisir pelan rambutnya. "Hiee!" Furihata memekik terkejut, untung saja sisir yang ia gunakan tidak sampai menjambak rambut merah tuan mudanya, atau entah apa hukuman yang akan diterimanya. Baginya pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut tuan mudanya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Tuan mudanya bukanlah tipe orang yang tertarik dengan hal seperti itu, Furihata tau sekali bagi tuan mudanya cinta itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Ekonomi, Politik dan Ilmu pasti lebih menarik bagi tuan mudanya dibanding hal itu.

"Ada apakah gerangan sampai-sampai Akashi-kun bertanya hal seperti itu?" Tanya Furihata, sambil melanjutkan tugasnya. Akashi memejamkan mata sejenak, menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang tak beraturan. "Menurut buku yang aku baca.. Cinta adalah suatu emosi dan perasaan yang dimiliki setiap individu, suatu perasaan kuat dimana kita selalu memikirkan seseorang dan, ingin memilikinya. Tapi bukankah itu hanya sebuah teori belaka?" Mata merah kirinya berubah menjadi kuning lagi, hal ini selalu terjadi ketika Akashi kehilangan pegangan akan ketenangan dirinya.

"Banyak orang berkata, 'Selama orang yang dicintainya bahagia, meskipun dia tidak bisa memilikinya, orang itu tetap merasa bahagia. Bukankah itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan teori itu sendiri."

Furihata tersenyum lembut mendengar semua penjelasan teoritis tuan mudanya. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang biasa, jarang sekali mungkin tidak pernah tuan mudanya berbicara mengenai hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan manusia seperti ini. Tangan nya masih menyisir pelan rambut merah tuan mudanya sambil mendengar semua perkataan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. "Jika kita mencintai seseorang kita pasti ingin dia bahagia, meskipun itu melukai kita." jawabnya

"Lalu apa point dari kita mencintai orang itu, jika kita sendiri merasa dirugikan? jika aku menginginkan sesuatu aku akan mendapatkannya tanpa harus membuat diriku merugi." Memang susah untuk berbicara dengan tuan mudanya, Furihata tau, jika tuan mudanya sudah berkata A, maka apapun yang bertolak belakang dengan pemikirannya akan dibantahnya.

Furihata menarik nafasnya, matanya manatap hangat pantulan bayangan tuan mudanya. "Saya mengakui kalau itu semua benar namun, apakah Akashi-kun tahu? "Cinta bukanlah hanya perasaan ingin memiliki, tapi juga perasaan ingin memberi dan menerima kebahagiaan dari orang tersayang." Furihata mengakhiri penjelasanya bersamaan dengan tugasnya, diletakkan sisir berwarna merah tua milik tuan mudanya ke tempat asalnya. Segera ia siap melanjutkan tugas berikutnya.

"Bukankah menyenangkan jika kita bisa memberi kebahagiaan kepada orang yang kita sayang? atau pun menerimanya."

Akashi merenungkan kembali perkataan teman serta pelayan pribadinya. Saat ini Akashi mengakui bahwa sepertinya pengetahuannya mengenai hal yang disebut cinta ini masihlah minim. "Memiliki, menerima dan memberi.." Ucapnya lirih. Seketika wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu muncul di pikiran Akashi.

_"Aku mencintai Akachin._"

_"Pertunangan ini harus berjalan."_

.

.

"Kouki, bagaimana jika kau tidak akan bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai?" Furihata yang sedang menyiapkan tempat tidur Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang baru dilontarkan tuan mudanya, wajahnya berbalik menatap muka tenang tuan mudanya walau begitu, Furihata tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pemikiran tuan mudanya. Setelah tumbuh dan menjadi pelayan pribadinya selama 13 tahun, ia tahu betul bagaimana tuan mudanya itu, melebihi keluarganya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari pelayannya Akashi pun melanjutkan perkataanya. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu memisahkan kalian." Furihata bukanlah orang yang jenius seperti Akashi namun, ia tahu semua ini pasti berhubungan dengan pertunangannya dengan Murasakibara dan pertemuan sorenya dengan pemuda pemain biola itu. Bagaimana dia tahu? Tentu saja karena Akashi memberitahunya. Furihata adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat Akashi ajak bercerita. Tentu saja, Furihata tidak akan berkomentar apa - apa. Ia cukup senang mendengar bahwa tuan mudanya secara tidak sengaja menemukan teman baru.

"Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan bisa bersamanya." Furihata berjalan perlahan menuju posisi tuan mudanya. Ia bersimpuh meletakkan kedua tangannya di salah satu paha tuan mudanya. Ia sedikit mengangkat mukanya, menatap hangat wajah tenang pemilik mata _Heterochrom_. "Kalau begitu, aku akan sedikit egois, aku akan menghabiskan sisa waktu yang aku miliki untuk bersama dengan orang itu." bagi Akashi, jawaban dari Furihata bukanlah suatu pernyataan, melainkan saran, ya saran untuknya.

"Lakukanlah apa yang ingin engkau lakukan Akashi-kun."

.

.

"Ahahaha... kau harus lebih halus lagi menggeseknya Akashichi." Kise menutup telinganya begitu mendengar suara sumbang yang dihasilkan biolanya. Akashi mendecik kesal akan perkataan Kise. Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidupnya dia akan belajar alat musik ini, apalagi dengan seseorang yang bukan gurunya. "Diam Ryouta atau kau tidak akan bisa memainkan biolamu lagi besok." Kise berhenti tertawa, senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya, bergerak perlahan menuju pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Seperti ini." Kise berdiri tepat di belakang Akashi, jari-jari tangan kirinya menyentuh jemari lentik pemuda tersebut,menekan beberapa-senar biola, ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya, di lengan bagian kanan pemuda tersebut. Memandu tangan kanan Akashi menggesekkan busur biola. "Lebih halus lagi Akashichi, rasakan melodinya dengan hatimu." Akashi sedikit kaget. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat kecang belum lagi ketika Kise berbicara dekat dengan telinganya. "Ini lebih baik, kau bisa rasakan melodinya dengan hati mu bukan Akashichi?"

Rasanya wajahnya terasa panas. 'Apa aku demam?' Pikirnya. Takut akan kehilangan dirinya Akashi menghentikan gerakannya, mendapatkan tatapan heran dari pemuda di belakangnya "Ada apa Akashichi? sudah capek ya tsuu?" Goda Kise, melepaskan genggamannya. Akashi memutarkan badannya, menatap pemuda bermata kuning itu tajam. Dikembalikannya biola pemuda tersebut. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menguasai permainan biola itu sekarang, kalau tidak apa gunanya kau bermain biola ini untukku nantinya."

"Ah iya.. Akashichi benar!" Seru kise. "Baiklah kalau begitu, lagu apa yang ingin Akashichi dengar?"

.

.

Kini hari-hari Akashi banyak ia habiskan dengan pemuda berambut kuning itu, pertemuan mereka masihlah menjadi rahasia bagi keluarga Akashi. Namun, waktu yang dihabiskan keduanya sudah lebih lama dari pada saat awal mereka bertemu. Tidak hanya mendengarkan biola saja, kini mereka terkadang menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca, ya walau lebih tepatnya Akashi yang membaca sedangkan Kise akan tidur terlelap disampingnya. Tapi, itu sudah cukup membuat Akashi senang. Entah kenapa sore hari merupakan waktu yang dinanti bagi Akashi.

"Ini... Enak sekalii tsuuu." Ujar Kise sambil memegan pipi kanannya. Kali ini Akashi membawakan makanan buatannya untuk mereka nikmati berdua, ya anggaplah ini sebuah piknik. "Tentu saja, Karena makanan itu aku yang membuatnya." jawab Akashi. "Akhwu twidak menyhangkha kalauw Akshichiw phwandai memwasak." ucap Kise dengan makanan yang masih di dalam mulutnya. Akashi mencubit cukup keras lengan pemuda pemain biola itu. "Jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh." sahutnya, sebelum memasukan makanan yang dibuatnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hehehe.. maaf tsuu." Kise menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Akashichi jago memasak, kukira Akashichi hanya seorang yang manja, seperti kebanyakan tuan muda lainnya." sebuah gunting merah kecil melesat melewati pipi kise dengan kecepatan penuh. Bola mata kuning kise membesar kaget, melirik gunting yang menancap pada pohon sakura di belakangnya. "Jaga bicaramu Ryouta. Dan jangan samakan aku dengan orang-orang lemah itu, kau pikir siapa aku."

Kise tahu Akashi adalah orang yang serba bisa apapun yang dia lakukan pasti akan berakhir sempurna. Sebuah seringai terlintas di wajahnya. 'Sempurna? sepertinya aku salah." "Baiklah tuan muda, tapi tuan muda.." Tiba - tiba Akashi merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di sekitar mulutnya. "Masih ada nasi yang tertinggal." Ucap kise sambil menjilat jarinya, memasukan nasi yang tadi menempel di pipi Akashi ke dalam mulutnya. Lagi - lagi Akashi merasakan wajahnya menjadi panas, ini selalu terjadi jika Kise selalu bersamanya. 'Apa dia membawa virus penyakit?'

"Hmph.. sebelum melakukan itu terhadap orang lain, bukankah seharusnya kau membersihkan mulutmu dahulu Ryouta." Ujar Akashi sambil memberikan seringai khasnya. Kini giliran Akashi yang menyentuh pinggiran mulut Kise, membersihkan remah-remah makanan yang menempel disekitar mulut orang yang sering tersenyum itu. Ada sedikit rona merah muncul di wajah Kise dan, sepertinya sang pemuda berambut kuning itu tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari pemuda bermata _Heterochro_m di depannya.

"Ini hampir mirip seperti saat kita bertemu pertama kali ya." Ucapnya tersenyum, jemari lentiknya menyentuh rambut merah halus Akashi, menyibakkan nya ke belakang telinga pemuda tersebut. "Pada saat itu kau berkata aku harus mengenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu." Suara Kise kini terdengar lembut. Akashi hanya menatap balik bola mata berwarna kuning itu, wajahnya tetap tenang meskipun ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Dan.. Pada saat itu mata merah ini juga, berubah menjadi emas kekuningan."

Akashi menutup matanya, membiarkan Kise menyapu lembut pipinya. Melihat tidak ada ancaman gunting merah kesayangan Akashi, Kise melanjutkan tindakkannya. Ia mengelus pipi putih secara perlahan bak menyentuh sebuah _Porcelain_ mahal. Akashi dapat merasakan ketenangan yang tidak dapat ia rasakan jika bersama Kise. Bukan hanya itu ketenangan ini juga berbeda dengan apa yang selalu ia rasakan, kali ini ia merasa ketenangan ini datang bersamaan dengan kehangatan.

.

.

Akashi bukanlah tipe orang yang akan tersenyum setiap saat bahkan saat dia tersenyum mungkin bisa lebih disebut menyeringai. Senyuman yang ia lakukan di depan para orang - orang besar di sekitarnya hanyalah sebuah formalitas demi mendapatkan nama dari mereka. Menurutnya senyuman hanyalah formalitas tidak lebih tapi, lelaki di depannya sepertinya punya pemikiran lain.

"Ada apa Akashichi? ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Kise, Ia menatap bingung pemuda yang sudah menatapnya dari tadi."Ryouta kau senang sekali tersenyum ya." Seakan tidak mengerti perkataan Akashi, Kise hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan lebih bingung lagi. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menyandarkan dirinya ke batang pohon sakura dibelakangnya, menatap penuh tanya maksud dari ucapan pemuda disebelahnya.

"Maksud Akashi tersenyum seperti ini?"

'Tersenyum lagi, apakah dia tidak pernah lelah melakukan itu?' Pikir Akashi dalam hati. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Akashi, Kise menjawab. "Ini karena aku.. terlihat 10x lebih tampan jika aku tersenyum tsuu." Ingin rasanya Akashi melukai wajah itu sekarang. Tangannya sudah menggenggam gunting merah kecil kesayangannya sampai Kise melanjutkan jawabannya lagi. "Hahaha, hanya bercanda tsuu. Hmm itu karena aku hanya seorang laki-laki biasa."

"Aku senang jika orang yang aku sayangi tersenyum tsuu."

"Jadi jika aku ingin orang yang aku sayang tersenyum, aku harus tersenyum duluan bukan." Jawab Kise, sambil menatap Akashi dengan sebuah senyuman penuh keceriaan terpampang di wajahnya. Akashi menatap heran orang di hadapannya. Pemikiran Kise benar - benar selalu tidak maksud akal baginya, ya tapi itulah Kise. "Hmm.. pemikiran sederhana macam itu memang cocok untuk mu." Jawab Akashi. Kise langsung menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya tatapan Akashi baru saja menjatuhkan senyumannya.

"Akashichi... sepertinya kau tidak mendapatkan maksud dari perkataanku tsuu."

Kali ini Akashi yang dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Kise. Kalau saja Kise bisa tertawa melihat bagaimana terlihat polosnya wajah Akashi sekarang sudah dari tadi ia tertawa. 'Laki - laki ini walau sangat cerdas dan cukup dewasa untuk remaja seumurannya, untuk menyadari bahwa seseorang menyanyanginya, bisa dibilang cukup lambat.' pikir Kise. "Maa.. bisakah kau tersenyum Akashichi?" Akashi hanya menatap Kise heran. "Tersenyum? untuk apa aku sedang tidak melakukan pertemuan resmi untuk apa tersenyum." jawab Akashi singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Akashi, Kise kembali tersenyum. Wajahnya bergerak mendekat, menghapus jaraknya yang memisahkan wajahnya dari wajah Akashi. "Karena Akashichi juga salah satu orang yang aku sayangi." Mata merah Akashi berubah kuning kembali, kedua bola mata _Heterochrom_ terbelalak, kaget akan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda bersurai kuning di depannya.

"Nee.. Jadi bisakah kau tersenyum Akashichi?"

Akashi segera memalingkan mukanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. 'Ini benar-benar memalukan.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi Akachin." Murasakibara menundukkan kepalanya, menempalkan bibirnya di pipi tunangannya. "Ya, terima kasih atas kunjungannya." jawab Akashi, tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi kiri pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut, memberinya kecupan singkat di pipi sebelahnya. Murasakibara terdiam sejenak dalam posisinya, sedikit mendesah. Dipeluknya laki-laki mungil di depannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di leher tunangannya. "Aku tidak ingin pulang, masih ingin bersama Akachin." Akashi menepuk kepala Murasakibara, pelan.

"Sebentar lagi kau bisa selalu bersamaku Atsushi, sekarang pulanglah."

* * *

Tadaaa minnaaa.. terima kasih sudah bacaaaaa... karena chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya sudah dapat dipastikan akan lebih banyak kesalah EYD yang bertebaran jadi maaf ya

pinktsuu baliik tsuu.. maaf untuk update yang sangat sangat lama ini.. soalnya pinktsuu terjebak oleh bagian yang cinta"an itu tsuu..(bener-bener ga bisa deh ngartiin apa maksud dari cinta jadi maaf ya kalau aneh..) itu yang bikin lama... dan juga musim panas disini bener" panas mana harus puasa lama pula jadi pinktsuu malas /ditendang

huhuhuhu terharu sekali ternyata banyak(?) ada yang menunggu updatean cerita ini..

dan karena rata-rata minta kiseaka moment nya di perbanyak semoga ini cukup memuaskan ya ._.

soalnya mulai chapter depan bakal semakin berkurang.. soalnyakan kasian Atsushinya /ditendang kise/

Kise: terus kenapa tag nya kise akashi! (Suka-suka pinktsuu dong =3=)

udah ah author notenya segini aja.. oh ya pinktsuu baru buat twitter.. xDD kapan" ngobrol yuu ngespam suruh cepet update juga gpp(?) lol maaf promosi..

sekali lagi makasih sudah baca yaa :DD


	4. Chapter 4

_Many lives have disappeared_

_To the bottom of despair_

_Light has just begun to appear_

_But there are still wounds that have yet to heal_

.

.

"Aku Pulang.." Seru Kise disambut dengan hormatan dari pelayan - pelayan di rumahnya. Namun, malam ini ternyata ada yang berbeda. Kali ini kakaknyapun menyambutnya, atau lebih tepatnya menunggunya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah menunggu adiknya dari tadi, mendengar bahwa adiknya lari lagi dari rapat yang seharusnya dia hadiri untuk yang ke lima kalinya membuatnya harus berbicara empat mata dengan adik kesayangannya, ya kesayangan.

Bugh..

"Aaaw..." Kise memegang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan hangat dari kakaknya. "Kau kabur dari rapat lagikan!" Rasanya ingin sekali Kasamatsu menghajar adiknya lagi, kalau bukan karena dia ingat besok adik bodohnya ini harus mengikuti rapat penting pasti mukanya sudah biru lebam sekarang. "Aku tidak kabur tsuuu, aku hanya ijin keluar tapi tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa." Ucapnya polos dan dihadiahi tendangan maut dari belakang oleh kakaknya.

"Sakiiiiit tsuuuuuu! Kau ini pebisnis atau hit-man sih kak." Kasamatsu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, membuat Kise merinding melihatnya. "Sepertinya besok kau harus menggunakan bedak yang tebal untuk menutupi lebam di mukamu Kise." Seketika Kise benar-benar merasa lebih baik ia bertemu dengan gunting merah Akashi daripada kepalan tangan serta tendangan kakaknya.

"Ini serius Kise, kau tidak bisa kabur terus menerus." Ucap Kasamatsu sambil memijit kepalanya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke dekat jendela, menatap adiknya yang masih meringis kesakitan. "Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kau akan kehilangan kepercayaan dari keluarga inti Kise." Kise menatap kakaknya, sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau mengetahui aku lebih baik kak. Aku memang tidak berniat untuk meneruskan bisnis ayah. Lagipula, bukankah memang sudah dari awal mereka tidak percaya padaku, Anak dari istri kedua ayah."

Kasamatsu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah adiknya. "Hentikan mengatakan hal itu terus - menerus. Dari siapa kau lahir, kau tetaplah anak ayah yang sah." Kise menatap balik tatapan kakaknya, seulas senyuman pahit terlintas di wajahnya. "Kau mungkin bisa menerimanya, tapi bagaimana dengan kakak-kakak yang lain?"

"Sudahlah kak, lagipula bagaimana jika kakak saja yang menjadi kepala cabang disini."

Kasamatsu menggaruk kepalanya, adiknya ini terkadang bisa sangat keras kepala. "Kau tahu kan aku akan mengambil alih kantor pusat, tidak mungkin aku menjabat di dua tempat. Ayah sudah mempercayakan kau disini Kise." Ucapnya. Kise hanya bisa diam, jika sudah membawa ayahnya, tidak ada yang bisa pemuda berambut kuning ini katakan lagi. Kakaknya akan terus mendesaknya sampai ia mengikuti keinginannya.

"Lagipula, tadi Kuroko mencarimu, Ia khawatir karena kau sudah lima kali tidak menghadiri rapat." Mendengar nama yang baru saja disebut kakaknya, Kise langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kakaknya penuh tanya. "Eh Kurokochi juga hadir?" Hanya menghela nafas, Kasamatsu sudah cukup bosan memukul adiknya hari ini. "Tentu saja, kau lupa keluarganya sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja sama dengan keluarga kita?" Kise hanya menatap bengong ke arah kakaknya. Sejak kecil dia memang tidak terlalu berniat mewarisi bisnis ayahnya, jadi ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan latar belakang teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Haah... Susah memang kalau harus berbicara denganmu, memangnya kemana saja kau tiap sore ini?" Seketika Kise merasa bahagia ketika kakaknya bertanya tentang kegiatan kecil sorenya. "Menemui, my little Strawberry Finch." ucapnya sambil tersenyum, membayangkan sosok pemuda mungil berambut merah yang selalu ia temui di sore hari. Dengan balutan kimono berwarna navy blue dan hakama abu-abunya membuat penampilan semakin menarik.

"Kau.. tidak mengunjungi tempat yang aneh-aneh kan Kise?!" Kasamatsu bertanya, sedikit panik melihat wajah adiknya yang tiba - tiba tersenyum malu-malu. "Hieee?! tentu saja tidak tsuuuu! aku cuman pergi ke taman pohon sakura di dekat sini, di sana aku bertemu seseorang yang menarik kak." ucap Kise. "Bukan hanya menarik, tapi cantik bahkan manis."

Kasamatsu memandang wajah adiknya yang mendadak berubah tenang. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" Tanya Kasamatsu sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya, menempati tempat kosong di sebelah adiknya. "Tidak banyak, Aku hanya akan bermain biola dan, ia mendengarkan permainanku. Lalu kami hanya duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sakura, sedikit berbincang-bincang ya begitu saja."

"Walau dia bukan tipe orang yang akan memulai pembicaraan, namun sikapnya yang sangat jual mahal itu membuat nya sangat maniis tsuuu." Kise mengambil bantal kursi yang terdekat, memeluk benda itu erat-erat. "Apalagi, kalau dia tertawa dengan mata Heterochromnya." raut mukanya berubah tenang, sebuah senyuman yang sudah lama tidak Kasamatsu lihat baru saja muncul di wajah adiknya.

Kise sedikit larut dalam ingatannya. Memori-memori indah yang ia habiskan bersama pemuda berambut merah itu selalu terngiang di pikirannya, ia dapat merasakan ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Rasanya selalu tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut, Akashi Seijuro.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kasamatsu berdiri dari posisinya, mendorong pelan kepala adiknya. "Aku senang melihatmu senang, tapi usahakan kau datang oke, rapat hari ini dibatalkan jadi, besok kau harus datang. Dan jangan lupa temui Kuroko, dia sudah banyak menolongmu." Ucap Kasamatsu, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kise seorang diri.

.

.

"Menemui Kurokochi ya?" Kise menatap biolanya, menyentuh badan kayu biolanya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana awal mulanya ia memainkan biola, dan itu karena bantuan teman pertamanya juga cinta pertamanya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise melemparkan badanya ke kasur king sizenya, menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian hari itu ya."

Flashback

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kise kecil sedikit kaget dengan sosok anak laki-laki berambut baby blue di depannya. "Kenapa tidak di dalam rumah?" Tanya anak itu lagi. Kise masih menatap pemuda itu, bingung. Butuh beberapa menit sampai Kise sadar bahwa orand di depannya adalah makhluk nyata, bukan hantu atau sejenisnya. "Karena aku tidak kenal siapa - siapa disana." jawabnya.

Pemuda berambut baby blue itu duduk di sebelahnya, menekukkan kakinya dan menaruh kepalanya di kedua tengkuk lututnya. Kise menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" kini gilirannya bertanya. Anak laki-laki disebelahnya menengokkan kepalanya. Manik turquiosenya menatap manik kuning keemasan milik Kise. "menemanimu saja.. sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan bukan?"

.

.

Bunga-bunga sakura sudah bermekaran, pertanda musim semi sudah tiba. Terdengar suara tapak kecil di pekarangan keluarga Kasamatsu. Dengan sepatu boot coklatnya ia menelusuri perkarangan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu, mencari sosok pemuda kuning yang dari tadi menghilang. "Kise-kun." serunya pelan ketika ia melihat temannya sedang tertidur dibawah pohon sakura dengan sebuah buku menutup mukanya..

"Kise-kun." Kuroko memanggil nama pemuda itu lagi sambil mengambil buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Kise menggeliat, merasa tidak nyaman dengan pancaran sinar yang menerpa wajahnya. "Ngh.. Kurokochi.. apa yang kau lakukan." tanya Kise masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Kakakmu.. mencarimu Kise-kun." Kise membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Kuroko. "Tidak tertarik tsuu." jawab Kise. Kuroko yang melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Kise hanya bisa menghelan napas. Ia memutuskan untuk menemani temannya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke batang pohon sakura di belakangnya. Diliriknya buku yang tadi Kise gunakan untuk menutupi mukanya, secercik senyuman terlintas di wajahnya. "Kise-kun ternyata orang yang tsundere ya." Di pegangnya buku bersampul hijau temannya. Ia membuka acak halaman buku tersebut, hanya untuk melihat sedikit isi buku tersebut. Kise memutar kepalanya, menengok ke arah pemuda berambut baby blue disampingnya.

"Kise-kun tidak tertarik mengikuti rapat kali ini, selalu berkata tidak ingin mewarisi perusahaan keluargamu, tapi sebenarnya Kise-kun tertarik bukan." Ungkap Kuroko. Perkataannya yang lebih menjerumus kepada suatu pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan membuat Kise bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Eeh..apa maksudmu Kurokochi?" tanya Kise, gagap. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan temannya itu.

"Ini.. 'Membaca peluang pasar perdagangan. Kise-kun baru saja membaca buku itu kan." Kuroko menunjukkan buku yang ia pegang. Kise reflek mengambil buku itu dari tangan Kuroko, menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya. "Tidak tsuu! jangan salah paham.. Aku membaca buku ini dengan pikiran bahwa buku ini akan membuatku mengantuk tsuu!"

Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, sedikit suara tawa dapat terdengar dari pemuda berambut baby blue itu. "Benarkan, Kise kun seorang yang tsundere." Jawabnya memacing gelagat panik Kise. "Tidak tsuuu! lagi pula aku tidak mau menjadi pebisnis.. aku mau menjadi.."

"Menjadi?"

Kise yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Kuroko segera memutar otaknya, mencari berbagai jawaban yang memungkinkan dan masuk akal untuk pemuda di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pertunjukkan musik yang baru saja kemarin ia lihat bersama ayahnya. "Pemusik.. aku ingin menjadi pemain biola.."

.

.

Esok harinya, Kise pun kabur dari perbincangan mengenai bisnis keluarganya dengan keluarga Kuroko yang diadakan oleh ayahnya dan kali itu Kuroko pun harus mencarinya. Sambil membawa sebuah kotak hitam ditangannya ia mencari pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan senyuman.

Kuroko dapat menemukan Kise lagi dan kali ini tepat di bawah pohon sakura di mana Kise selalu ada di sana ketika ia sedang menyendiri. "Apa ini Kurokochi?" Tanya Kise heran. Tiba - tiba saja temannya memberinya sebuah hadiah dimana ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya. "Buka saja." Ucap Kuroko.

Setelah Kise membuka kotak hitam tersebut didalamnya terdapat sebuah biola dengan warna coklat yang dipoles sedemikian rupa hingga menampilkan kesan elegan yang luar biasa. "Apa ini?" Tanya Kise lagi seakan dia tidak tahu apa benda yang ada di tangannya. "Biola.." Ucap Kuroko singkat. "Kise-kun bilang ingin jadi pemain biola kan? Daripada menghabiskan waktu tidur di sini dan membaca buku yang Kise-kun tidak suka lebih baik Kise-kun berlatih biola saja."

Kise menatap bingung pemuda di depannya. Pemikiran Kuroko memang tidak bisa di tebak. Mulai dari dia memutuskan akan menjadi temannya, selalu mencarinya disaat ia lari dari pertemuan kedua keluarga mereka dan, kali ini memberinya biola. Padahal jawabn Kise dulu hanyalah candaan yang Ia tidak anggap serius sama sekali.

"Eh tapi."

"Dengan biola ini aku harap, Kise-kun akan lebih bahagia."

End of Flashback

"Siapa yang menyangka.. karena jawaban itu aku benar - benar tertarik bermain biola." Ucap Kise sambil menatap langit- langit kamarnya. Ia sudah melupakan perasaannya terhadap Kuroko, ya sudah karena hal itu. Ia mencengkram bajunya, memejamkan matanya. "Tapi rasa sakit itu tetap saja masih ada." Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

_Hari ini Kise merasa lemas sekali, bukan hanya badan melainkan hatinya juga. Siapa yang tidak merasa sakit begitu melihat orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, belum lagi ketika orang itu tidak akan pernah bisa dimiliki olehnya. Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak menuju tempat perjanjiannya dengan Akashi. Kise tidak tahu entah kenapa ini menjadi kebiasaannya. Bagaimana ia bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu setiap pukul lima sore dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bersamanya._

_"Kise-kun.. mau kemana?" Tanya Kuroko, melihat temannya yang segera beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil kotak biola kesayangannya. "Apa Kise-kun ada masalahi?" Tanya Kuroko lagi, tidak mendapat jawaban dari teman di depannya. "Masalah?" Akhirnya Kise berbicara. Kuroko hanya mengangguk kepalanya pelan. "Itu." Ia menunjuk kotak biola yang dijinjing Kise._

_"Semenjak saat itu, Kise-kun hanya akan bermain biola ketika kabur dari rapat atau.. ketika Kise-kun mempunyai banyak pikiran."_

_Kise sadar apa maksud temannya. Ia lupa bahwa dari dulu Kuroko adalah orang yang benar-benar mengetahuinya. Sakit rasanya ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa terdapat suata jarak yang lebar yang memisahkan mereka sekarang._

_"Ah tidak, aku hanya ada janji dengan seseorang. Ia ingin mendengar permain biola ku itu saja."_

_"Oh.. begitu.. Syukurlah aku senang.. Aku harap aku juga dapat mendengar permainan biola Kise-kun lagi."_

.

.

"Ryouta... Ryouta.."

Kise sadar dari lamunannya ketika pemuda kecil di depannya menepuk pelan pundaknya. Ia mengedipkan matanya, perlahan mengingatkan lagi dirinya sedang di mana dan bersama siapa ia sekarang. "Ada apa dengan mu hari ini, kau aneh." Ucap Akashi, sambil mengamati tatapan kosong Kise. Kise hanya mengedipkan matanya, memiringkan kepalanya, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aneh? aneh kenapa tsuu bukankah Akashichi selalu mengatai aku aneh."

"Ya kau memang aneh, tapi hari ini kau jauh lebih aneh. Kau lebih pendiam hari ini, musik yang kau mainkan pun terasa aneh." ucap Akashi. "Hari ini musiknya, terasa menyedihkan." sambungnya pelan namun tetap dalam volume yang dapat Kise dengar. "Benarkah? aku tidak tahu tsuu, aku hanya merasa ingin bermain seperti itu." Kise menggaruk kepala belakangnya, merasa canggung dengan suasana diantara mereka.

Manik Heterochrom Akashi, bertemu dengan manik kuning Kise, saling menatap seakan dapat menggantikan kata-kata yang ingin diucap. "Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita." Akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk berbica terlebih dahulu. Digerakkan mukanya kesamping, menghindari tatapan lansung manik kuning tersebut.

Akashi tidak pernah menawarkan perhatiannya untuk mendengar keluh kesah orang lain tapi, tidak melihat senyuman Kise hari ini nampaknya, membuat ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Sakit, rasanya ia merasakan sakit di jantungnya, seakan jantungnya digenggam sangat kencang dan, ia tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Eh? aku tidak salah dengar? Akashichi mau mendengarkan aku bercerita?" Tanya Kise sekali lagi memastikan perkataan pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya. Baginya ini sesuatu yang tidak biasa, karena biasanya Akashi tidak pernah menawarkan telinganya untuk mendengar ocehan Kise bahkan terkadang Kise dipaksa diam oleh gunting merahnya.

"Lebih baik, daripada melihat muka memelasmu itu."

'Manisnya..' Pikir Kise melihat tingkah Akashi yang seperti bertolak belakang dengan perkataannya. Perlahan ia merasa hatinya sedikit lega, seulas senyuman tipis pun mulai terlihat di wajahnya. "Jadi kau mau bercerita atau tidak?" Tanya Akashi yang sudah mulai merasa kesal. Ia berbalik menatap Kise mengernyitkan dahinya. "Baiklah aku akan bercerita.. dengar ya Akashichi."

.

.

"Jadi begitulah.." Ucap Kise mengakhiri kisahnya. Rasanya lega, akhirnya ia bisa melepas perasaannya. Kise tidak tahu bagaimana tapi ia bisa bercerita akan perasaannya terhadap Kuroko kepada Akashi dengan lancar. Menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa bermain biola sampai bagaimana dia merasakan jatuh cinta dengan sahabat kecilnya.

"Lalu.. Apakah sekarang kau masih menyukai orang itu?"

Akashi memegang dadanya, sakit. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit. Jika tadi ia merasa sakit ketika Kise terlihat tidak bahagia, kini ia merasa sakit setelah tau tentang cinta pertama Kise. 'Rasa sakit dari mana ini.' Pikirnya bingung. Melihat Kise yang sudah tersenyum pun rasanya ia merasa marah, kesal.

"Perasaan itu sudah hilang, hanya aku sedikit mengingatnya lagi karena aku bertemu dengannya hari ini."

Kise mengamati Akashi yang tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya, sambil memegang dadanya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya, memegang pundak pemuda yang lebih kecil di sampingnya. "Akashichi kenapa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Akashi masih menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya ia ingin menusuk pemuda di depannya dengan guntingnya, tapi mengapa. Ia pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Jadi kau masih suka dengan pemuda itu?" Tanyanya lagi. Ingin rasanya ia bertemu pemuda yang bernama Kuroko itu. Ia ingin mengetahui orang seperti apa yang bisa meluluhkan hati pemuda bersurai kuning itu. "Kau bermain biola karenanyakan?" tanya Akashi lagi. "Kau berada disinipun karena hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannyakan?"

'Jadi kau kesini bukan untuk bertemu dengan ku..'

Sebesit rasa kecewa terlintas di hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu, menghindari tatapan pemuda bersurai kuning itu. "Akashichi.. kau kenapa." Pemuda bermata Heterochrom itu tersentak, menyadari sepasang lengan besar menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku, mukanya merasa panas dan jantung berdetak sangat cepat.

"Itu benar aku belajar Biola karena Kurokochi tapi, kedatanganku kesini memainkan biola ku disini bukan karena Kurokochi. Melainkan karena Akashichi."

Kise memejamkan matanya, mencium kening Akashi lembut, seakan lupa akan ancaman gunting merah pemuda dalam pelukannya. Mata Heterochrom Akashi terbelalak, kaget. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Untung saja Kise masih menutup matanya kalau tidak, ia tidak tahu lagi harus di taruh dimana mukanya.

Kise mengelus rambut merah Akashi pelan, menenangkannya. "Aku bisa melupakan Kurokochi, ini juga berkat Akashichi karena Akashichi aku jadi bisa bermain biola lagi." Akashi mencengkram tangan yang memeluknya, mengeratkan pelukan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Diletakkan kepalanya menyandarkan di lengan panjang pemuda pemain biola itu, menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. 'bodoh... berhenti mengatakan hal yang membuatku merasa aneh.' Ucapnya lirih.

.

.

"Aaaw..." Kise meringis kesakitan ketika Akashi menyapu pelan wajahnya yang sedikit terluka, karena gunting merah Akashi tentunya. Setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya Akashi segera melepaskan pelukan Kise dan sedikit menggores muka tampannya. "Ini karena kau seenaknya memelukku." Ucapnya sambil membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari luka sabetan guntingnya. 'Bahaln kau berani meelakukan hal itu.' Teringat kembali bagaimana bibir Kise mengecup lembut keningnya. "Habis Akashichi kelihatam ingin menang.. Maaaaafkan aku tsuu." Kise tidak menyeleseikan kalimatnya, merasakan ancaman kedua dari gunting pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau besok aku mengajak Akashichi jalan-jalan tsuu?"

"Hmm?" Kise menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, mengahrapkan jawaban setuju dari Akashi. "Mau ya Akashichi.. satu hari.. besok saja, tidak hanya di sore hari tapi sehari penuh." Rengek Kise. Mendengar ajakan Kise yang mengajak nya berjalan-jalan besok mendadak membuat dirinya merasa senang tapi, di lain pihak ia merasa ragu. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki lain, dia Akashi Seijuro pewaris resmi keluarga Akashi sekaligus tunangan dari Murasakibara Atsushi.

Apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya, tidak ia tidak perlu mengkhawtirkan dirinya, tidak ada yang akan berani melawannya, tapi Kise. Tunggu sejak kapan ia peduli akan orang lain disamping dirinya. Apalagi ini hanya seseorang yang belum sampai satu bulan ia kenal. Tapi, ia tidak ingin Kise mendapat masalah, terutama dari keluarga Murasakibara. "Akashichi, mau yaa aku janji tidak akan mempermalukan Akashichi." Rujuk Kise lagi.

Lakukan apa yang ingin Akashi-kun lakukan.

Kata - kata Furihata tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Akashi, menundukkan kepalanya lagi, mengepalkan tangannya. Ia meyakinkan hatinya sebelum menatap manik kuning pemuda di depannya.

"Baiklah.."

* * *

Horee updatee xDD

kali ini Pinktsuu ga mau banyak bicara.. cuman mau bilang terima kasih bagi yang sudah membacaa.. itu aja fufufu.. :3

reviewnya juga ditunggu hihihiy pujian atau kritik diterima.. selama kritiknya membangun dan bisa membuat pinktsuu lebih baik lagii..

sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan EYD, atau typo yang bertebaran..


End file.
